Taking Chances
by sheshe21
Summary: What would happen if Groo and Cordy realise just who she really loves before the vacation? My take on that question. Starts out as a G/C couple, then leans toward C/A. Rated M to be safe. Mild suggestive themes. First one shot. Second one coming soon.


**A/N:**_ **This takes place the night Cordy is supposed to go off in the sunset with Groo. Unknown to Angel, Cordelia realises that she was trying to make Groo into Angel. Luckily, she realises this just in time. Hope my first one shot wets your appetite for those who are C/A couple fans!!**_

**Taking Chances**

**Part 1**

Cordelia was strangely quiet as she drove herself and Groo back to her apartment. She could feel his concern as she drove, his nervous chatter continuing all the way back to the apartment. She did her usual smile and nod routine, one that she always used for the shallow, self absorbed guys she dated in the past. Only this time, the guy wasn't some man only interested in her body, but in her heart.

_"I did something for you tonight. Now I want you to do something for me... Don't come in tomorrow. In fact, don't come in for a couple of weeks. Take Groo some place... nice. Somewhere where there is - sun... He'd like that."  
_

Leave it to Angel to ruin the mood! For some reason, those words bothered her. Maybe it was shock. Yeah, that had to be it. 'Mr. Too-Cheap-To-Buy-An-Espresso-Machine-Because-The-Coffee-Machine-Is-Just-Fine' giving her that huge, wad of cash that he's obviously been saving was definitely, one for the books. Shock didn't describe it. Couldn't.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when her boyfriend stopped talking all together as they entered her apartment. As she told Dennis that she and Groo were going on vacation, she couldn't stop the sadness from seeping into her usual, chipper voice. Her eyes met her soon to be lover's dark, navy blue eyes. A lump formed in her throat, shocking her even further. Giving him a blind, wobbly smile, she quickly entered her room, telling him that she had to pack. Her thoughts stayed focused on Angel.

Angel must have dipped into Connor's fund from the money they took when Fred almost lost her head... Literally. Hell, she couldn't get him to buy a boat with the extra cash, let alone rent a movie! Now, he's handing out a wad of cash that would pay for a weeks vacation, plus expenses, just so that she can get some alone time with her hunky champion?

a scary thought struck her like a lightning bolt. What if it wasn't really Angel, but his alter evil ego, Angelus!! Yeah, it made sense that he would want a half demon Groosalugg, the once undefeated champion of Pylea, and a half demon seer with growing glowey powers out of the picture as he painted the town red with her friend's blood. Or, it could be just another old, pervert that has one of those magical jar and rock thing that lets the souls switch bodies. Either thought was scary and possible.

Cordelia snorted at her own overreacting imagination. She knew better then that. After all, the guy did buy her a whole new wardrobe for giving her clothes away during the famous beige period, not to mention to get back in her good graces. Was it so hard to believe that this noble, brooding, emotionally stunted, vampire best friend of hers would do something this noble and self sacrificing for her?... It made her feel guilty.

As she pact and unsuccessfully tried to push a certain manpire from her thoughts, she failed to notice the door creaking open. Groo watched his princess. Gone was the bubbly, aroused woman. Instead, the fair maiden looked sad, thoughtful, and tired. Was it something he said? He has done everything he could think of to get her to open up her heart to him. Changed his appearance, went and retrieved the special potion that would allow them to Com-shuck without fear of losing her visions to him. What was it that made his princess so distant and sad?

As if an answer to his silent musing, Cordeila began to talk out loud to herself.

"Why did he do this?"

Cordelia bit her lower lip, unknowingly folding and then refolding her silky, Victoria Secrets lingerie.

"And what is with the long face? Sure, he's acting like Mr. Stoic, but there was definitely something. I seen something. I know I did. There was so much... pain there. In his eyes."

Groo crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. He felt like he was eaves dropping on something private, but he couldn't walk away. Especially when she was talking about another male. Possibly a lover?

_The one who owns her heart._

Groo prepared himself. For what, he did not know.

"It's like he was kicking me out. He didn't say the words exactly like that, but he might as well have done it. Like I didn't mean anything to him!

Cordelia threw the lingerie in the suit case. "What, after all these years together, he now can't stand the sight of me?!"

Groo swallowed the lump forming in his throat. So there was another. Earlier, when talking to the champion, Angel, he denied that there was another suitor in his princess's life. Why did he lie? Or maybe he didn't even know.

_"You sense something?"_

_"A deep sadness.... My princess. She is unhappy. I fear I am the cause." _

"_No. No, she's not unhappy you're here, Groo. She's… thrilled."_

"_Then what keeps her from me? There is this distance - as if her heart is not free."_

"Bastard!!"

For a split second, Groo thought she was talking to him. He visibly relaxed as she continued her one sided conversation.

"It's just like him to keep me away when somethings wrong. Another apocalypse?... No, Wesley would have been ringing the alarm bells for a all night study thing if that was it... Or maybe it could be..." Cordelia hesitated, taking deep gulps of air. Since her back was turned to him, he wasn't able to see the pain and jealousy take control of her beautiful features. "Or maybe the love of his life called him. More Buffy drama."

He noticed the way her back had become rigid as she began to literally throw the clothes in the suitcase violently. Whoever this Buffy person was did not make his Cordelia happy. It was clear that his princess did not like the idea of this strange named person calling the one who she... He wouldn't allow himself to finish that thought, not ready to admit to himself that he was too late to win her heart.

"Hurricane Buffy coming. Watch out!... Damn, I can be a real bitch."

"You are no female dog, princess."

Cordelia yelped, throwing her panties in the air as she whipped around, hand over her fast beating heart.

"Groo! Don't do that!! God, not only do I got to get Angel a bell, but you as well."

"I-I'm sorry, princess. I did not mean to startle you or interrupt your conversation with yourself."

It took her a few seconds to calm herself down to collect her scattered thoughts. Relaxing some what, she slowly crossed her arms as she studied his face.

"Were you... listening in, Groo?"

The poor big ox hung his head, finding his feet really fascinating. An hour ago, she would have found this enduring and sexy as hell. Now, it just irritated her.

"How long were you standing there as I talked to myself like a crazy person?"

Groo finally lifted those dark, endless, midnight, blue eyes and gave her a remorseful look.

"Long enough to learn something."

"And that is?"

"You're heart... It is already taken."

Now it was her turn to look confused. The simple act made him stop breathing. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. If only...

"My heart? Groo, what are you talking about?"

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?

"The one whom you have been speaking of. The one whom your mind keeps thinking of since we left Angel's home."

Cordelia felt an hysterical giggle bubbling up. But she controlled herself wisely, knowing that Groo was in no state to see the humor in this situation.

"Groo, honey. I was rambling on about my annoying, dorky, _friend, _Angel."

_Angel?!!_

"What?"

Cordelia sighed as she closed the gap between them. Taking his handsome, sculpted, face in her tanned, soft hands, she looked up and gave him a gentle, loving, smile.

"I was trying to figure out why Angel would give me all this money so that we could go on a fabulous vacation together."

"Oh." He still didn't quite understand, "Why does it surprise you that he would do something this important for you?"

"You don't know Angel. When it comes to a buck, he's pretty tight."

"Buck? What's buck? Some kind of-"

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia shushed him with one finger over his warm, hot, lips. "I'll explain the economy system of this dimension to you another day. Wait a minute... Why would you think that I'm in love with someone else?"

Groo shrugged "You've been so distant today. You're very good friend Angel tried to tell me that you were happy that I am her, but I did not believe him. Your touch, kisses, body... It is so far away."

"Oh, baby. You've got nothing to worry about. Now that I got my magic potion, I'll be able to get my mojo on with you tonight, big fella. No more... distance. From now on, you're going to have me. _All _of me."

Groo shivered as her voice took on a husky tone. His heart began to beat faster and faster as she brought his lips down to meet her own. Groaning, Groo felt fire burn throughout his body, especially down to certain parts of his anatomy.

Cordelia enjoyed the way he moaned as she masterfully kissed him. Sucking, nipping, licking. By the time she drew away to breathe, the Groosalugg was in a mad haze of lust. His hands roamed her body eagerly. Closing her eyes, she tried to get lost in the sensation. But his touch didn't bring the fire that she had anticipated.

Maybe it was her subconscious again, waiting for yet another in your face, smelly, vision to pop up. When she felt Groo lift her shirt up, she complied, though with lack of enthusiasm. Something just didn't feel right...

"Oh! Wait! The potion!"

Groo stopped, his breathing coming in pants.

"Of course. You must drink the entire bottle."

Quickly, Cordelia ran over to the table just outside of her room. Her hands shook as she fumbled through her purse to get to the potion. Her hands clamped around the blue, glass bottle. As soon as flesh met glass, Groo's earlier question breached the surface of her mind.

"_Why does it surprise you that he would do something this important for you?"_

Why did it surprise her? And why did it hurt so much when he did?

_Grr! Stop thinking about another man when you're trying to have sex with another, Chase!_

Cordelia quickly ran back inside, bottle in hand. With a fake and somewhat desperate smile, she showed Groo the bottle.

"Got it!"

"Yes... Now you must drink it."

She froze. Her brains wandered what was the hold up, and demanded that she drink it. Her body just seemed to not get the message. Any moment now, she will drink the potion and have hot, animal sex!... Any time... One minute... Seconds... Good grief!!

"Princess?"

It was as if time herself stood still. Here was the man of her dreams. Perfect teeth, muscles drool worthy, broad chest and shoulders, and never known the touch of a woman. Sure, he had some demon in him, but that just added to the yummy package, in her books. And most important of all is that he loves her. Her. Cordelia Chase. Weird vision girl who now was so way beyond normal that dating a average human being would be impossible. The once Queen Bitch of Sunnyhell. He didn't care about her past... Well, he didn't know about her early years, but that wasn't the point. This man, this champion, loved her completely. Love at first sight, right? And yet...

Groo's waiting hand lowered as the two studied each other. Her eyes suddenly widened with panic as her epiphany began to dawn on her. Teh realization on why her best friend dominated all her thoughts. She had done the unthinkable. She had fallen in love with... With...

"Oh, God. No."

At that moment, Groo knew that she was truly lost to him. Yes, there had been someone who had stolen her heart. Who always had her heart to come to think about it. It was the one who came looking for her in his home dimension. It was the one who fought him in mortal combat, and won. It was the one who's scent covered her entire body the night he had reentered her life. Angel. The demon champion.

His heart shattered into a million, jagged, shards as he gazed at his lady fair. No. Not his. Angel's. Something happened to the between the champion and seer the night he had crossed over. Changed. He could see the pain, rage, and jealousy in the vampire's eyes as Groo kissed her lips, though he refused to acknowledge it.

"Groo." Cordelia's voice came out in a hushed plea.

"See? You do belong to another."

"No!" Cordelia groaned, doubling over.

Her pain became his own. He came and knelt down beside her crumbled form as she cried. He soothingly rubbed her back as she came to terms with her feelings. He wanted to hate Angel. To blame him for this. But in his training, he had learned one key truth. Kye-rumption was destiny. To interfere with it is to interfere with nature. No, he couldn't hate the demon. For already, the vampire had shown his love for her, more then once. Tonight was the ultimate sacrifice for his seer's happiness. Who was he to be so selfish in stopping these two souls from loving each other?

"Cordelia?"

"No! Not Cordelia. Princess. I want to be your princess."

"Oh sweet, Cordelia. Listen to me."

Cordelia shuddered as she crawled into his lap, shaking her head. After a few more sniffled, she managed to look up into his hurt but understanding eyes.

"Do not grieve over love. It is the most powerful, beautiful thing in any dimension."

"Not when you're supposed to be in love with the perfect man in front of you, offering his heart and soul."

"I am not perfect, princess. Though I do come to a close second."

Cordelia giggled. She wandered if he meant that as a funny or not.

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." He urged.

Surprisingly, Cordelia found herself giving both her and Angel's entire history. It was long and brutal, but this needed to be explained. When done, Groo shook his head.

"I see now why you grieve."

Cordelia sighed. "Groo, even if I do... have certain feelings, it wouldn't matter. His heart belongs to someone else. Someone more... worthy."

Groo snorted, which surprised Cordelia. She never seen him do something that was so... un-knightly.

"Unworthy? Cordelia, it is he who is unworthy of you."

"Well, of course you would say that! You weren't there during my Queen C days."

"No, I wasn't." His face took on a thoughtful expression. Angel had received the privilege in seeing the transformation in this precious woman in his arms. They had a friendship that was strong and ran deep. As for him and her, there was nothing so... fated. There was no friendship to be the back bone of their relationship.

"Do you know what it's like to find out you're in love with someone who is so completely in love with someone else?" Cordelia asked with exasperated sigh, unknowingly admitting that she did indeed love him out loud.

Groo gulped, his throat feeling raw. "Yes... I do."

Cordelia groaned at her own carelessness. "Groo, I didn't mean-"

"Shh. I know. And that's why I want you to listen carefully. For because of how much I love you, I am going to tell you the truth."

Gulping, Cordelia nodded.

"Angel may have been in love with this warrior, Buffy. That I do not doubt."

Cordelia felt tears threatening to fall again.

"She sounds like a very special woman. But now, his heart beats only for you."

Cordelia's face scrunched up at the example Groo used. "Okay, for starters, he doesn't have a heart beat. He's dead. And second-"

"Figure of speech, my lo- Erm, princess. Let me finish, please." He said as he mimicked her earlier move with his finger. "I've seen it not only in his eyes, but in his actions."

Cordy removed his finger on her soft, lips. "Well, you're seeing something that I sure as hell don't see."

"Princess, are you really that blind?"

This shut Cordelia up. That feat in itself is something worthy of an award.

"Think about it. When you were sucked into Pylea, he came for you. He fought me, the undefeated champion, taking the risk of releasing the blood thirsty beast within. Just to save you from the priests. Today, he went with me to retrieve the potion so that the woman he loves may com-shuck with his oblivious rival. Then, he gave me the credit for saving the day, when it was he who was actually the hero. What I said earlier wasn't me being noble, but being truthful. For I am the Groosalugg. I do not lie."

Cordelia sat there, too stunned for words. Groo continued.

"Then tonight, he made the ultimate sacrifice. He let you go."

Cordelia shook her head, still unwilling to believe it.

"You are his seer. His best friend. He grieves when you grieve. When you are in danger, he immediately takes action. When you smile, he partakes of your wonderful gift of joy. When he sees you kissing another, it tares him apart. Yet, he rather let you have a chance to have a family, children, and to be in the light. No, my princess. It is you who is wrong. He loves you. You love... him. Kye-rumption."

Blinking her eyes, Cordelia looked up into his handsome face. "That word seemse popular these days. I heard Fred mentioning that to me after a training session with Angel. At first, I thought it was Fred telling me in no uncertain terms that I stunk and needed a bath."

Groo chuckled.

"What does it mean?"

His hand traced a pattern on her bare arm as he allowed his already shattered heart to be stomped on.

"It is an old Pylean word... It's when two great heroes meet on the field of battle and recognize their mutual fate... Unfortunately, it also means a kind of grog made out of the ox dung. But that is in the archaic sense of the word."

"Wow... The ox dung could have been left out, but the rest is kinda..."

"Beautiful."

"Yeah." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I would actually describe Buffy and Angel in the sense of that Ky.. Kre... Whatever word."

Sighing, Groo placed his cheek upon Cordy's head. "If you could only see you the way Angel and I do."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. This night isn't turning out the way I had visioned it."

Groo grunted. "Yes, it isn't what I had in mind either, princess."

They sat there for what seemed like hours, neither exactly yet willing to give up on the illusion. It was Groo who was the strong one as he took matters into his own hands.

"I wish I was the one."

"Me too... It was a beautiful dream, Groo."

"That it was. But, like all dreams, it must come to an end. Time to wake up and face the new day."

With a shuddering sigh, Cordy reluctantly stood up. Groo followed. His eyes looked away from her bra clad chest.

"I must leave."

"Where will you go?"

"I am not sure. I do want to see more of this dimension. To learn about more of the other half of my lineage. To explore."

"Will you ever return to Pylea?"

Groo paused. "One day, I shall. But not as their ruler, but a fellow citizen."

Cordelia couldn't drag her eyes away from him. "You're a good man. If I didn't-"

"Don't. Please. He is your destiny."

"I don't know about that. But still... Thanks. For helping me through this. To accept it."

Groo smiled. "It is a pleasure to serve you, Cordelia Chase."

Though she wasn't in love with him, she still cared. She knew that this was killing him, eating away on the inside. But her insecurities with this new found knowledge that she loved Angel and apparently has loved him for a long time, was still so new and scary. How can she cope with knowing that her love could put her family's lives at risk?

"Please stay. At least until morning. It's dangerous out there."

Groo had to fight the selfish side that is in us all. How he yearned to agree and forget that she loved another. To go on pretending that they can still have their fairy tale. But that's the thing about love. To give up the right to be selfish and look beyond our own needs. Loving them enough to let them find happiness, even if it didn't include yourself. That was the true test.

"Tell me with your own words that you love me. That I'm the only one."

This was it. Her chance to find safety and security. Her safe heaven from ever being hurt. The safe road. He would stay for her, even knowing that deep down, she yearned for the brooding, dense, vampire. Could she do that? Could she really learn to bury her love so deep that she could learn to love this amazing man?... Is she that selfish?

"I'm... I'm so sorry."

Groo closed his eyes, a tear escaping. He felt her small warm hands open up his large, right had, placing the cash Angel had given her.

"Remember that building we passed after having breakfast at the diner this morning?"

He slowly nodded.

"Inside that building is some good people who help new... arrivals from other dimensions. One of Lorne's contacts. They can help you out, give you a place to stay till you decide where you want to go. The money should be enough to buy you a whole wardrobe, plus eating expenses."

"Thank you." He choked. "But I can't-"

"Nope. Don't bother with arguing with me. I'll always win. Take it. I may not be able to give you a home with me, but I can at least help you get a new start."

With tears in his eyes, Groo bent down and kissed her forehead with reverence. "You will always be a princess to me, Cordelia."

"Take care, Groo."

Without another word, the Groosalugg left. Cordelia was now alone with the most important decision in her life. More important then the one when The Powers offered her the fame and fortune she was supposedly originally destined for. This decision would effect everything. And possibly change her friendship with Angel forever.

Walking back into her living room, she casually grabbed a picture off of her decorative fireplace. It was one of her favorites. Wesley on the left, her in the middle, and Angel on the right. She couldn;t believe that Angel had actually sat down to take this picture. She literally had to beg and manipulate the vampire into going through with it with threats and blackmail added to the begging. As always, she got her way. And Angel admitted that he actually was glad to do it.

A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered that day. Sitting down on the couch, she went through every single memory of Angel, both the bad and the good. And it boiled down to one thing... She loved her dork utterly and completely! Curse be damned, she didn't need sex. After her first attempt at the horizontal limbo with Christopher Wilson, she vowed to never have sex again. It only brought heart ache and demon pregnancies. She kept that vow, though earlier she wanted to break it. Being lonely could make any being do the unthinkable. Good thing she found out she was in love with her brooding manpire before making a huge mistake. So, no, sex wasn't important. And no matter what the idiot vampire will say, she will point out that sex is no obstacle for her. Been there, did that, wore that t-shirt.

Her smile grew tight when remembering that the dumbass actually went all noble on her and didn't fight for what could be. That hurt. And... it was _so _like him!! What, she wasn't worth the effort? Maybe he didn't love her. Maybe Groo was wrong. Maybe... Cordelia set the picture down. It just may be that he didn't love her, not the way she did for him. But, she would never know for sure if she didn't take the risk. It was the scariest thing she's faced in a long time. If ever. Love sucked. And Angel sucked even more at it.

Deciding that one of them had to be the one who was the risk taker, and of course it would be her, she stood up and began to pace as she decided what course of action needed to be taken. Should she do it tonight and confront him? She could picture herself storming in there, telling Fred to watch little Connor, and then giving Angel a piece of her mind. He deserved it! Then she would make him tell her the truth. Even if it killed her on the inside.

No. Not tonight. She needed to prepare first. After all, this could make or break them. The most important relationhsip of her life was on the line. Other then their friendship, she was his seer. And if he didn't want her because he was playing the marter or loved Buffy still or even because of the happiness clause, she would still stay by his side. She would not leave him... Wait a minute... Her face suddenly brightened. The happiness clause...

She made a mad dash back to her room, picking up the blue bottle that she had left on the floor. Ideas began to flow through that pretty head, bringing anticipation, fear, hope, and of course love. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number of the demon brothel where she had Angel and Groo buy the paranormal pophulactic.

"Hello, this is Cordelia Chase. I would like to talk to Anita, please... I've got a question concerning this potion."

**A**

It took awhile, but the little tyke was finally asleep. Of course, Angel had a hand in keeping the baby up, purposely. With his precious son awake, it kept him sane, taking his mind off of what Cordelia and that over grown ape were probably doing this very minute. With his full concentration on Connor, he was able to suppress the urge to screw nobility and go over to his seer's place and kick the ever living crap out of the Groosalugg! Then he would throw Cordy on the bed, declare his love and... Well, that path led to Angelus.

Now, since his son was exhausted and fell into a deep slumber, those troubling thoughts, fantasies, and heart ache returned with a vengence. He wanted to scream, curse, hit something, kill and cry. God, he wanted to be human! To be the one to walk out in the sunlight with his best friend, to be able to experience complete happiness without the fear of turning back into a soulless monster. To have children with her... To make love.

He did the right thing. Cordelia deserved so much more then him, even if he Shan-shued that very night, he still wouldn't deserve her. Angel chuckled. You'd think he learned a lesson in love after the last time. Like Buffy, Cordelia was pulled into a world where they didn't deserve to be. A world filled with monsters, darkness, and death. He had nothing to offer Buffy, so what makes him think that he ever had anything to offer Cordy?

Putting on some sweats, he finally crawled into bed, feeling every bit of his age. Usually, he preferred to sleep in the nude. After two hundred years, he was beyond the human emotion of being caught naked. But what with Cordy barging into his apartment at all hours, without knocking, he had to learn to drop the habit. But now, what with Cordy and her new champion off com-shucking like bunnies, he could actually slip back into that routine again. But that would mean getting out of the bed. Nope, he just wanted to lie there and brood. Maybe even wallow in self pity. After all, tomorrow he has to act like all is well with the world. That he was actually happy that someone could finally have a relationship. That his heart wasn't broken, burnt, stomped on, then run through a meat grinder.

Yup, tonight he will grieve. Then tomorrow... Tomorrow he'll put his oblivious mask back on and try to be happy for his girl. His best friend. His heart may be permanently broken, but he also had peace that he did a good thing. By letting Cordelia go and giving her some form of normalcy, and a chance at happiness.

**A**

Cordelia entered the hotel, her instincts telling her that he wasn't here. Ever since becoming part demon, her very being had become more in-tuned to Angel. Sure, before she could feel when he was sneaking up on her. Came with the territory of working with a sneaky creature of the night for three years now. But now, it was ten times as intense, being able to feel him when he's any where in the hotel itself. Both comforting and creepy.

Humming a little tune, Cordy went to sit at her desk, setting her purse aside. She unconsciously grabbed the pendent on the necklace that Angel had given her from his trip to sort out his grief. The silver chain matched the Celtic earrings that Angel had bought her for her birthday, both meaning more to her then diamonds. That was something that even Cordy never thought could happen.

"Cordy? What are you doing here?"

Cordelia smiled as Fred emerged from Wesley's office. "What? I'm working. Where else would I be?"

Noticing the blush creeping up in Fred's cheeks, Cordelia didn't really need the answer. "Well... It's just... I thought.. Angel said that you and Groo... Vacation."

Cordy shrugged nonchalantly as she leaned back in her office chair, taking a peticular interest in her neail. "No, I have more important things to accomplish today."

Fred waited for Cordelia to explain further. Of course, she didn't. This was something that was between her and Angel. Besides, Fred had a big mouth at times. Keeping a secret as big as this would be too much for the romance, loving Texan. If anyone was going to tell Angel that she had the big love for him, it would be Cordelia, herself. Not some Taco lovin' friend like Fred.

"Cordy, it's okay. You can take a vacation with Groo. We've got everything covered here. You deserve a little get away."

Cordelia smiled at the concern in her friend's voice. "Thanks. I know you guys can hold the fort for at least a week. But, like I said, I have more important things to do. Now, tell me where the guys are?"

"Gunn's gone to pick up breakfast. Lorne's upstairs, on the phone with a potential client, and I think Wesley went with Angel to Connor's checkup."

Cordy blinked. Connor's appointment. She can't believe she actually forgot that. Her face fell, remembering Angel asking her to go with him to Connor's first doctor's check up. That was just before the ballet. Her mind was so fixated on the guilt for missing the appointment because of her stupid hormones, that she missed the question directed at her.

"Cordy?"

"Hmmm? What?"

"Where's Groo?"

"Gone."

"Gone where?" Fred asked, getting a little exasperated with her friend.

"I'm not sure. Depends if he took my advice." Seeing that Fred wasn't appeased with her answer, Cordy further clarified while not going into the details. "Groo and I are no longer an item."

Fred's mouth hung open. Shaking her head, she inched closer to the way, too chipper seer. "Are you telling me that you two broke up?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! What else would I mean by 'we're no longer an item?"'

Fred squealed, startling Cordelia. What? Was her lack of love life really that amusing to everyone?!

"Geez, Fred! Don't be so torn up about it." She muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! It's not that I'm happy that you're again single, and I'm not now. But-"

"You're seeing someone?" Cordelia asked with a growing, blindingly, stunning smile. Looks like Wesley struck when the iron was hot after all!!!

Fred looked away, blushing. "Well, you were right about him. He was just as into me as I was into him."

"When did this happen?! Wait, oh my gosh! It was at the ballet, right?"

Fred nodded, sighing with a soft, dazed smile. "Yeah. It was when we were fighting off those weird masked minions. He got stabbed as one of those weird people tried to kill me, taking the blow for me. Just like a knight would do in those old movies! He then quoted Shakespeare and-"

"I don't remember Wesley getting hurt. I mean, I was distracted with what happened to me and An-uh... Well, with everything that had happened."

Now it was Fred who looked confused. "Wesley? It wasn't Wesley who got hurt. It was Charles."

Cordy cocked her head, then her eyes widened as it sunk in. Gunn... Fight... Hurt... Love... Knight?

"You mean... What about the store and the girl talk and... Gunn quoted Shakespeare?"

Fred giggled, shaking her head. "And I thought I had talking nonsense packed down. Remember? You told me that Gunn had the same feelings that I had for him. And, you were right... Why would you think-"

"Oh, nothing. I just need some caffeine in my blood stream to get my brain to function right."

Cordelia quickly recovered. Damn, how did she misread Fred? She thought for sure that there were sparks between the two. After all, they seemed to be perfect for each other. Her heart sunk. Poor Wesley. And here she was trying to tell him to go for it, when all along Fred was totally crushin' on Charles. Not that she blamed her. Gunn was a good man. Handsome, heroic, smart. And he had a hot body. Hey, she was a warm blooded female. She can admit freely that she works with three hotties, all unique in their hotness.

"Well, I'm happy for you two. Really, I am." Cordelia said honestly, though she felt deeply for the English man. Poor guy didn't do well with rejection, not after his last girlfriend. Making a mental note to talk to him later, Cordelia stood up and began to make some coffee, not noticing the quirky physicist watching her. Her quick, intelligent mind working overtime on figuring out the mystery of Cordelia Chase. Such as the clothing that she was wearing today. She always wore clothes that let you know she was sexy, but the ones she had on now could definitely be classified as date worthy.

"You look really... gorgeous this morning, Cordy." Fred commented.

Cordelia looked down at her clothes, the ones she carefully picked out for over an hour. The tight, black, leather skirt that she had on went to mid thigh, showing off her long, curvy legs. She chose the skirt for one reason, because her usually quiet vampire had actually commented how good it looked on her. As for the shirt, she had a silk, crimson red blouse that flared out at the wrists. It's neckline V-ed down to show a good bit of cleavage. It screamed office, hot, burning love. Hey, the vampire did like red after all. Her objective was to get Angel to admit if he had feelings for her. So showing off her female physique was a weapon that needed to be used. All's fair in love and war.

Cordelia unconsciously blushed when looking down at her legs, which had on black stockings that were held up with the black garter belt she bought from Victoria's secret. She chose to ignore her earlier reasons for wearing that. The black leather, high heeled boots that clung to her calves completed the ensemble, making her a feast for any male eye.

"Oh, this old thing? It was just something that I threw on."

"Uh-huh." Fred acknowledged knowingly. She knew something was up. Cordy ignored her as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yo, baby! Have no fear, your sexy man is here!"

Fred's mind got distracted from fully figuring out the brunette. She eagerly helped her new boyfriend with the paper sacks, kissing him shyly on the lips.

"Get a room, you two." Lorne teased as he descended down the stairs. His steps slowed when spotting Cordelia. "Well hey, princess! Never expected you to still be here. Where's your prince?"

"He's gone on his way, and I'm here where I belong." Cordelia replied, holding up her hand as Gunn just realised just who was here and who was not. "And before you ask, it was mutual. There was no fight, no other woman, just mutual understanding. No harm, no foul. Got it?"

Gunn shrugged as he and Fred set the food on the counter. "Barbie not jumping at the chance to go on a vacation with pay... Well, hell just froze over."

Cordelia stucke her tongue out at the snickering young man, who got a slap on the shoulder from his girl. Lorne watched her with curious eyes. Crimson eyes twinkling, he quickly resumed walking and joined the three friends at the counter. Looks like Cordy had a epiphany of her own.

"I wished somebody told me that you were coming in. I would have gotten you something too." Gunn apologized as he brought out three, foam plates. Inside was a delicious egg, pancake and bacon breakfast.

"I alreay ate." Cordy replied, sitting down ont the stool. She tried to ignore the green demon, who still didn't touch his breakfast.

"What?" Cordy finally asked, looking at Lorne with threatening eyes. "Trying to read me?"

"No, I don't need to. You can say I've known for months what you just recently came to realize."

The cup of coffee froze from its accent to her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the now, openly grinning demon. "Oh really. Just how much do you know?"

"Enough to know why you wore that delicious number today and to say fear not. It's mutual, my lamb."

Gunn and Fred shared a look at the strange conversation taking place. Cordelia looked suddenly pale while Lorne winked at her.

"Let's say that you're right. That I did realize what we now both know... Are you sure? Are you even talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"Now where's the fun if I interfere with your personal mission, sweetie pie. My job is to give you cryptic answers. But with the dense love muffin, I have to be blunt. Tactless. These subtle hints should tell you something, sweetness."

Cordelia smiled, her face thoughtful. Lorne again wished that she was in to green males, such as himself. But, she was out of his league and not meant to be his. Angel was a lucky guy. He watched as she turned and peeked over her shoulder at the purse on her desk.

"Did I miss something?" Gunn asked, totally clueless to what was going on. Fred was the one who seemed to understand.

"Kye-rumption and Moira." Fred said with a knowing smile. Lorne chuckled, nodding his agreement.

"Okay, still lost here." Gunn said before stuffing his mouth with pancake.

Cordy looked at the giddy Texan. "I guess that you knew too. What with the saying that weird word. Kyro-something."

Fred grinned as she shrugged. "Lorne's not the only one who noticed. You'd have to be dense to not notice."

"Know what? And does that make me dense too?" Gunn asked with a full mouth. Fred patted his bald head as Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Well, do me a favor today. I want you and Gunn to take Connor out of the hotel for a little while."

"We'd love too." Fred replied, already picturing where she and Gunn could take the baby and all the things they would do.

"And I'll have the English muffin to come with me to meet a client of mine. That is, if I can tear him away from those prophecies on little Connor." Lorne replied.

"That will be hard to do. Wesley and researching smelly old texts and scrolls is kinda his thing. His high peak of the day." Cordy replied. Leaving her empty mug on the counter, she quickly grabbed her purse and began to walk upstairs.

"Where is she going?" Gunn asked.

"Where she belongs." Lorne replied.

Fred kissed Gunn as he shook his head. "I'll explain the obvious to you later, Charles. Now, eat up. We got baby sitting duty!"

**A**

Angel smiled down at his son, who was awake and gurgling at his daddy as he was carried inside, both covered in a blanket. His son was a healthy, normal, baby boy. Nothing wrong or showing signs of having two vampires as parents. How did he become so blessed? He may not have Cordy as anything more then a friend, but he still had his son. His own flesh and blood.

Still riding from the high of being called Mr. Dad, Angel failed to notice Wesley's tired and sad demeanor. Nor did he notice the three waiting for him and Wes at the back door.

"How'd it go, man?" Gunn asked as he took the blanket from Angel's free hand. Fred was already taking the diaper bag from Wesley as Angel walked over to the island couch.

"Everything is developing normally. Nothing abnormal about this wittle man." Angel answered in his classified baby talk. Connor cooed back, fists reaching up at the smiling, angelic face.

"What about that wheeze you heard last night?" Fred asked.

"The doctor said it was just Connor digesting his food." Wesley replied, never taking his eyes off of the vampire and child.

"Good. That means Gunn and I can take him out for some fresh air." Fred said quickly as she reached for the baby. Angel stood up quickly, taking a step back as he eyed her cautiously.

"Well, doctors can be wrong."

"What? You don't trust us?" Gunn asked, brows raised. His eyes dared Angel to say yes.

"No, that not it. Of course I trust you guys. All of you." Wesley looked away as Angel continued. "It's just... Well, we've never been apart for too long. And is it healthy for a baby his age to be out in the sun? Especially one who's parents who go poof in the sunlight?"

"Angel-cakes, baby boy here doesn't have the same sun allergies as his papa bear does. Take a break. Relax. Let Uncle Gunn and Aunt Fred spend some time with the little munchkin."

Angel looked down at the cooing baby. It wasn't just worry that held him back. It was his pain. With his son near, Angel is able to take his mind off of the whole, Cordy and Groosalugg thing. Concentrating on his love for his son and not on his breaking heart was what kept him sane. Sorta like a healing balm being applied to his raw, open wound that Cordelia unintentionally caused.

"Alright. I guess it'll be nice for him to get out, instead of being cooped up int the hotel all the time." Angel reluctantly conceded, handing the precious bundle to Fred's open arms. The baby's happy coos brought smiles to all of the faces, except for Wesley."

"Excuse me. I've got a package here that needs signing-"

"That's me!" Angel exclaimed, running over to the young man in the UPS uniform. After signing on the clipboard, he eagerly took the package and ran over to the counter, setting the large box carefully down.

"Well, we really should be going." Fred said a she and Gunn began to head for the back doors.

"Wait a sec." Angel said as he grabbed a dagger from the counter. "I want you guys to see what I got for Connor."

"Love to, but we need to go. I want to barrow your boss here so he can meet one of my clients." Lorne instantly replied, motioning the others to the doors.

"What client?" Wesley asked, racking his brain trying to remember if he had some appointment.

"Someone who might be willing to do business with you one day if you come with me now." Lorne urged impatiently.

"But-"

"We'll check the stuff out later, man. See ya." Gunn called out over his shoulder as Fred eagerly followed Lorne and a confused Wesley outside.

Angel looked down at the package, shaking his head. "But it's some really cute stuff."

Grumbling, he picked up his box and began the trip back upstairs. He stopped, sniffing the air. Angel could have sworn that he could smell Cordelia. Which isn't such a weird thing because she does work there, and she was just there yesterday. But this was recent, or smelled like it. Her tantalizing scent seemed to wrap itself around his senses, beckoning him to realize that he wasn't crazy. That she was there...

Angel's shoulders sagged. Guess his mind was now going back into hurt mode, letting blocked up emotions to come pushing their way back out. Without Connor, he began to feel the cold and emptiness suffocate him. He quickly ran up the stairs, trying to out run her scent. But the closer he got to his room, the stronger it became. Maybe he was finally going crazy. Which would be ironic to Cordelia, he mused. Since she was always saying that it was some blond who drove him over the edge. She'd never believe that it was a brunette who was the real danger.

Stopping at his door, he tried to stop himself from inhaling her scent. Damn, he could swear he heard her heart beat now, just on the other side of the door. Her unique scent was now surrounding him like a warm, comforting blanket.

Opening the door, he finally entered. Her scent hit him like a fist to the gut. Breathing heavily, he quickly dumped the box in his favorite chair, now losing interest in its contents.

"What's in the package?"

Angel froze. No. She couldn't be here. He was just insane, that's all. Turning slowly around, Angel felt his knees almost buckling out from beneath him. There she was , the thorn in his side, the woman he loved and the one his demon longed to claim, and the most delicious thing sitting in his bed. His mouth watered.

The vixen grinned, her shapely legs crossing. The black, leather skirt rode up high from the motion, giving him more then a glimpse of the black straps that held her black stockings up. Angel gulped, trying to comprehend that she was there, and not some teasing fantasy that left him wanting more, but not getting it.

"Okay, don't tell me." Cordelia sighed as she stood up. She crossed her arms, the movement causing her cleavage to be even more pronounced, drawing his burning gaze toward the tempting sight. "I'll just find out for myself."

Angel said nothing as she slowly walked over, her hips moving in such a way that Angel had to swallow his saliva before he visibly drooled. Her hand covered his as she took the dagger, burning his skin from her warmth. All he could do was stare as she cut the box open, and snooped.

"Oh, Angel! This is so adorable!" Cordelia squealed, pulling out a little, grey jersey that had 'Connor 03' printed on the back in bold, green letters. "He's going to look soooo cute in this! I want pictures. And not some hack job either, but a professional who actually knows what he's doing... Angel? Earth to Angel!... God, you're such a dork."

Okay, now he knew he wasn't dreaming. Fantasy Cordy never called him a dork. Which meant...

"What's wrong? Did you have a vision?"

Cordelia continued her exploration, handing the little jersey to Angel. "Nope. Angel, you got Connor hockey sticks? He's just a little baby. There's not a scout waiting around the corner to recruit all future hockey players."

"It's just for decoration, Cordy."

Cordy arched a perfect eyebrow as she took out a hockey puck.

"What? Hockey is a great sport. He'll make a great center with his his sharp reflexes. Besides, once he learns how to walk, he can learn the basics with these."

Cordy grinned knowingly. "Plus it's a sport played at night."

"There's that... Cordy, why are you-"

"I just can't believe you opened up your wallet to get this stuff. Color me shocked at the ultimate tightwad actually spending his money." Cordelia teased.

"I didn't." Angel blurted, then looked away. No need to let her know that he-

"What do you mean- Hey! This bill is in my name!!"

Angel tried to give her the puppy dog eyes, which failed miserably. "It says here that my credit card went through. Angel?"

"Well, um, you see... I can't obviously go outside in the daylight and shop. And since I don't have a credit card, I decided to barrow yours."

Cordy did not look happy. In fact, he wasn't sure if he'll be able to leave the room alive. Well, un... alive. "You stole my credit card?!"

"No!... I memorized the numbers on your credit card."

Cordelia watched him through narrow slits, a well known sign that she was majorly pissed. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she snatched the stuff from his arms and began to put them back in the box. "Note to self, close out credit card and put purse in the safe."

"Cor, I didn't-"

"You know, you better be thankful that I don't kill you. Because the only thing saving you is that this stuff is for Connor. I'm willing to give my last dollar for that sweet baby face." Cordelia abruptly interrupted, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Angel sighed with relief. "I'll pay-"

Her warm hand covered his mouth. "Angel, it's okay. I trust you. I don't mind, really. Besides, I've done my share of _borrowing _during your reign over Angel Investigations."

That last bit brought the dazed vampire from sensory overload of having that soft, tasty hand over his eager lips. Did she say that she borrowed? When?! She always said it was Wesley who did the _borrowing _from the cash box!

Cordelia removed her hand, grinning at the scowling vampire. "What? I paid the cash box back, oh cheap one."

Angel snorted, before getting to his earlier, forgotten point. "Cordelia, why are you still here?"

"I work here."

"You're supposed to be having a great time on your vacation."

"Vacations are overrated."

"Damn it, Cordelia!" Angel growled in exasperation. What was with this woman?! Didn't she get that he didn't want to see or smell Groo and her all over each other?!!! It would drive him to do something he would later regret... Well, ripping the slug's arms off and beating him to death with them wouldn't be classified as regrettable. But having Cordelia hate him for all of eternity would be. That would be the ultimate punishment... Hmmm, she didn't smell like she had sex or has even been in close proximity to the muscled champ.

"Jealous?" Cordelia said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Angel chocked, trying to form words. Maybe she was just teasing him, or he could be seeing things. No way would she be looking at him as if he was actually an attractive, available male. Hell, he wandered if she actually did believe he was a eunuch.

"Okay, calm down, big guy. And stop with the glaring. I will answer your question as soon as you answer some of mine."

Angel gulped as the playful teasing turned into the 'Let's-Get-Ready-To-Rip-Angel-A-New-One' tone. He backed away, trying to appear casual and emotionless. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he crossed his arms and waited.

"We're friends, right?:

Angel nodded, wandering why she would ask that.

"And we promised to never keep anything from each other again, especially after the whole birthday-vision thing. That I'll admit that I should have been truthful about the whole I'm dying drama. But since then, we've been completely open and honest. We're there for each other."

"Of course-"

Cordelia raised her hand, signaling for him to be silent. "Angel, now would be a good time for your whole unflappable cod of honor to kick in. I'm the one who talks and asks the questions. You listen and answer truthfully. Got it?"

"Cord-"

"Angel, I mean it. You owe me this."

That little statement was true in part, and yet it grated his nerves. Hell, he practically was the pimp in getting Cordelia and her lover boy together in performing the royal Com-shuck. If anyone owned anybody, she owed him!

"Okay, that was a little too overrated, but this is question and answer time." Cordy said nervously as she began to pace. "I stayed here for one reason, and that reason is really depending on you and how you feel and answer. So asking you to be honest is really no-"

"Cordelia, just spit it out." Angel said in a authoritative tone. All he wanted was for her to hurry up and get her say, then leave. That way, he could lay down and yet again, build back that wall to hide his hurt and anguish.

Sighing, Cordelia stopped and squared her shoulders. Walking over and stopping till she was at arms length from him, Cordelia crossed her arms, mimicking him. Her jaw tense, telling him that he better get ready for some kind of tongue lashing, because volcano Cordelia was about to erupt. He inwardly grinned as he thought up a better way for her to use that sharp tongue.

"Why were you trying to get rid of me?"

Right for the jugular. The woman knew how to cut to the chase. It was a question he never expected to answer, least of all to Cordelia. In truth, he was tyring to get rid of her. Not forever, mind you. But at least for a week of not seeing her. How should he answer this question, and should he do it truthfully?

"Cordelia, I wasn't trying to get rid of you. Can't a friend do something nice for his best friend?"

"Pfft!"

"I wasn't! Cordy, really, I wasn't trying to do that!" Angel insisted. Not permanently, he silently added.

"I guess I'm the only one who is up to keeping her promise."

Angel winced at the hurt he heard in her voice. God, please don't cry!

"Cor, I'm not... I wasn't trying to push you out of my life. Not permanently."

Cordy's lips parted at his little slip. "So, you did want me gone?"

This is why he didn't flap. His words never came out the way he intended.

"In a way, yes. But not in a bad way. I just didn't like... I mean, how would you deal... I can't stand the big slug!!"

"Excuse me?!! Groo is not a slug. He's a champion and a very loving, sexy-"

"Tell me something I don't know, Cor!!" Angel raged, his voice growing louder as he stood up. "In every-body's eyes, he's a God! Doing everything I can and can't. He's emotionally available, he can get a tan in the sun without bursting into flames, he can even have amazing sex with the woman he loves and give her children! So yeah, I wasn't exactly in the mood to see the two of you all over each other like a pair of hormonal teenagers."

"You are so... so... Errrg!" Cordelia screetched, throwing her hands in the air.

"You wanted me to be honest." Angel pouted. "I don't have to like-"

"Question number two. What were you going to say after the ballet?"

Angel staggered back, almost falling back onto the bed. "W-What?"

Cordelia inched closer, her eyes now the color of a soft, honey brown. "You were saying something important. At the time, I was too distracted by Groo. But now, since I had time to think last night, you were trying to say something about us."

Angel couldn't speak. Well, wouldn't. There was so much heart ache a manpire can go through, especially when that manpire is trying to give this amazing woman a chance to have something normal. Something more worthy.

"Now would be the time to flap." Cordelia pointed out, waiting.

"I... I was just saying that you... mean a great deal to me and how much I cherish our friendship. I wouldn't want anything from that night... to jeopardize what we had." Angel answered truthfully, not revealing the whole truth. Such as the 'L' word and how he wanted a relationship with her. A non platonic one.

She sighed, stepping back. She looked so... disappointed. Was that tears in her eyes? Feeling like he missed something, he reached out, only to find her stepping further away and toward the chair. She moved the box out of the way and grabbed her purse. Turning around, all sign of wetness in her eyes were gone. A big, strained smile was plastered on her face.

"Now's the time for me to answer your question. I came here to get answers, which I did, and to tell you something."

She hesitated, then approached him, clutching the purse tightly.

"I came here to tell you that I'm not going anywhere. You can push me away all you want, but I refuse to take the hint. Take Groo for example. Giving me money to ride off into the sunset with him isn't what I want. I don't love Groo, though he loves me. We're not meant to be together, and it took trying to get in the mood for sex with him to realize that. Angel, you're my best friend. You have no idea how much you really mean to me."

Angel's mind was reeling. She didn't love Groo. Hope was blooming in his chest as she continued. His mind barely registered her words, too full of hope that he now had a chance.

"Groo's a wonderful man. One that I would be lucky to have."

Angel growled, not liking that part.

"He helped me realise that I... Anyways, I just want you to know that I refuse to leave. I'll handcuff myself to my desk if you try to push me toward another relationship with a gorgeous hunk again." Cordelia said playfully, looking down at her purse. "So, to end this conversation, I want you to have this."

Angel felt Cordelia place something cold and small in his large hand. He looked down at the blue glass bottle. The exact one that he and Groo went to buy with Cordelia's money. Angel looked down at it, then back to her heart shaped face.

"Cordy? Isn't this the potion-"

"That would let me Com-shuck with Groo? Yes and no. It hit me after Groo and I broke up-"

"As in, you're not together?"

"What part of me saying that I don't love Groo did you not understand? Don't answer that, I already know the answer. It's called Dorkitis. Something that unfortunately, can never be cured." Cordy smirked as Angel looked even more confused, then got that 'Hey! I'm not a dork!' face. "Anywho, it hit me that if this potion was specifically made to keep me all in my visioness, making sure that I don't lose it by exchanging bodily fluids with the Groosalugg, then why not see if Anita could tweak it even more."

"Still not understanding."

"Does the word duh mean anything to you? Let me finish." Cordy admonished, closing his fingers over the glass bottle. "Apparently, she could manipulate the potion where a certain unstable soul could feel bliss during sex without going bye-bye, letting his evil-counter part free to come out and eat everyone."

Angel shook his head. "Cordy, are you saying that I can take this stuff and have perfect happiness?"

Cordelia sarcastically rubbed his arm, which he didn't mind because of the part that she was touching him. It was always good when she touched him. Well, bad before because of the whole curse issue. But now...

"Good Angel! Now, if we can get you to learn how to count-"

"Hey!!"

"Yes, you can go bone the love of your life with one sip of this stuff each time you do the big nasty. One sip let's you be blissfully, sinfully happy for at least two hours. Though by the time you finally reach the bottom of the bottle, your soul should be well secured and stuck with your soul mate. Basically, your soul and Buffy's will be tied together. Permanently stuck together is a better description. That is, until one of you dies, then it will be back to the curse's terms."

Angel was too busy jumping with glee on the inside to catch that Buffy's name was added in the mix. Not at first anyways. His brain would soon realise that this woman thought he wanted Buffy.

"Now, I know you will check up behind me, making sure that this stuff really works before you go rushing back over to Sunnydale. Here's Anita's number to ask her for more details, and you know Wes's cell number so you can have him come back and do his research thing. But in the end, you'll find out that this is the loop hole you've been waiting for. And besides, I think The Powers would have given me a vision by now if it wouldn't work. Having their champion going around and munching down on the civilian populace isn't in their busy schedules."

"Cordelia.. I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't." She replied, her eyes strangely wet again. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, right next to his cool, sculpted lips. "I love you, Angel."

Even more shock for him to deal with. As he stood there gaping at her, Cordelia backed away, talking in a slightly, wobbly, voice.

"You know what? I think I should treat myself out for my good deed for the day. I just might go take that vacation. My tan needs some work. Been working hard, unable to soak up those fun, cancer filled UV rays. Tell Buffy hi, for me. And that maybe, after you two figure out a dating arrangement where you work here and she keeps up with her slayer work on the Hell mouth, she can come up here and we'll go shopping... Or whatever."

Buffy? Sunnydale? What was she talking about? And why was he just standing there, watching the available, loving, frustrating love of his life walk away from him?

Cordelia could feel the sobs demanding to break free. She now was quickly running to the door, pride be damned. She reached down, clutching the door handle and turned. Then suddenly, something growled and pushed the door back shut. That something pressing up against her body with all his male yumminess was her champion. Dorkula.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To go on my much deserved, needed vacation." Cordelia replied to the door. She shivered involuntarily as his body pressed harder against hers. She could swear that she felt every strong, rock hard abb muscle of his. Closing her eyes, she could count his six pack without looking. God, she wanted to look!!

"Vacation? Deserved, yes. But needed?" Angel leaned down till his lips caressed her right ear with his words. His cool breath causing more shivers, then trembling as his voice continued with its seductive tone. "How about letting me show you a good time for free?"

"I... Uh.."

"Why, Ms. Chase! Never thought I see the day when you mutter incoherently. I like it." Angel replied before nibbling her earlobe. That spurred the confused brunette into action.

She pushed her body against his, ignoring his groan of pleasure and managing to give her some space to whip around and see those dark, fire filled brown eyes. The words of outrage got stuck in her throat as he gave her a all too Angelus like grin. It made all her body heat pull from her belly, down to her toes, then back up to her groin. After all, she did have a few Angelus fantasies caused by her close encounter back in the Sunnydale days.

"_Mmm. Ring my bell, baby."_

Those words that Angelus whispered in her ear before Buffy had yanked him off of her had stuck in her brain for years. And as bad as the vamp is, he was just so... so... bad. In the 'In my wildest dreams' bad boy sexy way.

"So," Angel said as he waved the bottle in front of her started face. "How exactly do I do this? One sip a day or-"

"Every time you get groiny after the two hour mark." Cordelia answered, inwardly groaning at how small and feminine her voice came out. Angel seemed to be getting a kick out of her responses. Made her want to kick him where he was interestingly perky at the moment.

"Good." Angel said before opening the bottle and tiltiing his head to take a sip. Cordy took the opportunity to slip out under the hand that had been placed on one side of her head. She quickly put some distance between her and her odd acting friend. Maybe Angel just had a happy by hearing that could have a groiny happy. Oh crap! Angelus!!

"Hmm, tastes like... peaches. Yet bitter. So, am I supposed to feel any different?" Angel asked with eager, puppy dog eyes. So okay, maybe he wasn't Angelus. Angelus wouldn't be so... dorky, adorable, and sexy at the same time.

"Not until you... you know." Cordy replied, watching as Angel set the bottle carefully in his tiny, kitchen cubbord, then slowly began to stalk her. Feeling like the prey and he the predator, the seer couldn't believe how much of a turn on it was. She tried to shake off the cloud of lust to let the vampire know that she wasn't going to be his 'try out girl' just so he could see if it was safe or not to go get in his ex's pants.

"Angel, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Taking what I want."

"I'm not some blond chippie of yours, Angel. We're friends. Best friends."

Angel nodded in agreement, his eyes growing darker and darker, devouring her slowly as he looked up and down her body appreciatively. his tongue dipped out of his mouth and licked his lips. God, she suddenly wished she was one of his blond chippies!!

"Yes, we are. But I want more then that, Cor. Much more."

Cordelia backed away, gulping loudly. Did she read him wrong? Did he love her? As in loving her as a man loves a woman thing?

"I'm not someone you can wham, bam, thank you ma'am, Angel."

"Neither am I, Delia. With me, it's a no going back, deal. I don't just want your body. I want your heart."

Those words were exactly what she wanted to hear, but was too afraid to allow herself to do so. "No. Angel, you want-"

Suddenly, Angel was right there before her, cupping her face in his large, cool palms. "You. Cordelia, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time."

She gasped, searching his eyes and finding what he said was true. Love. She felt her lips lifting up, spreading into a mega watt smile, feeling all mushy and warm on the inside from those passionate words.

"Buffy was special to me. She taught me that I was capable of love, and I'll always lover for that. But I'm not in love with her, not anymore. We never were friends. Our love wasn't healthy, as you well know. I was bringing her down into the darkness, while she looked the other way and let me do that. But you, Cordy, you refused to just sit there with me. You forced me into the light. You excepted me, all of me. The demon, the man, everything. You loved me for who I am, despite what I have done."

"But, she was the love of your life." Cordy whispered, still feeling that last bit of insecurity popping back up.

"No. She was my first love. The first person I had ever loved as a vampire. The title of 'Love of my life' belongs to you."

Cordelia was so shocked by his words, that she stepped back and stumbled back and dropped on the bed. By the grin he was giving her, that was not by accident.

"So, you pushing me toward Groo was because you loved me?"

Angel bent down on one knee, and unzipped one of her leather, booted feet. His eyes never left hers as he slipped it off.

"Stupid, I know. But, honestly, I don't deserve you. I'm a vampire. I can't give you the things he can."

"You should have let me decide what I wanted, Angel."

Angel rolled his eyes. "You made it pretty clear that Groo was the one you wanted, sweetheart."

Cordelia snorted. He had her there. But she wans't going to let him know that. "That doesn't count. I didn't know that I was completely in love with my best friend at the time."

"He was the safest road." Angel remarked as he started on her next boot.

"Hey, I'm not the one who knew they were in love with the other person and didn't fight for that certain person, now was I?"

"I was being noble."

"More like a marter, if you ask me."

"Nobodies askin', Chase." Angel replied as he slowly slid his hands up her legs, stopping as they reached the snaps. "All this for me?"

Cordelia bit her lower lip nervously at Angel's husky voice. She never seen this side of him before. His sexuality just oozed even more as he pointed it all directly at her. If she had known about all that erotic nature that was buried just beneath the surface, she would have let her interest in him return years ago... Or run away.

"Well, I guessed that it might catch your attention, if that's what you mean."

Angel chuckled before removing his hands off of her thighs and into her silky hair as he covered her body with his. His dark, flirtatious gaze turned serious. "I'm sorry that I didn't speak sooner. I should have thrown out the big lug the moment he interrupted my spur of the moment, heart felt speech. I was just so..."

"Hurt." Cordelia finished. She reached up and cupped his cheek as his eyes reflected the damage she had caused. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. For running from you instead into your arms. Being in the land of Denial sucks."

Angel placed his hand over hers, leaning into it while closing his dark orbs. "You're not the only one. It's sad when it takes a green, loud, mouth demon to shake you up enough to face facts."

"Yeah, we should totally hurt Lorne for keeping the secret of our love from us so long." Cordelia replied. Angel opened his eyes, feeling another amused smile forming at his soon to be lover.

"I like that idea. Though Fred was the one first who dropped the bomb on me when telling me about the connection with Kye-rumption and us."

"You know what that means, don't you?" Cordelia asked with a cheeky grin. Angel answered her with a nibble on her slender neck. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"When did you realise?" Cordelia asked breathlessly. Angel kept nibbling, licking, and sucking her flesh before grunting his question.

"Realise what?"

"That you loved me?"

Angel reluctantly lifted his head. "I guess I realised it after a training session one day. That's when Fred came down and with a chipper grin told me that we were larger then life soul mates. Kye-rumption and Moira. I think that was the day when... when Darla reentered our lives."

"Oh."

"I was in denial, but Lorne helped me out with that part."

"Why were you in denial?"

"Cordelia." Angel growled, trying to go back to the certain spot on her neck that made her moan. But the annoying seer wouldn't let him.

"Angel!"

"Cordy, I have over two life times of emotional baggage, not to mention guilt for all the lives I happily took during my Scourge days. I've had more then one unsuccessful relationships. One which I did not love who you know, and the other I did who you also know. So admitting that I loved my best friend and admitting to her that I love her so much that I can't function without her nagging would most likely scare the hell out of-"

Cordelia placed her hand back over his mouth, rolling her eyes. "Okay! Geez! All you had to say is that you were just being your normal, dorky, eunuch self."

"Eunach?" Angel repeated, a dark, evil sparkle growing in his enraged eyes. Cordleia gulped. Maybe insulting him wasn't the smartest thing to do to a vampire with a soul.

"I think it's time to show you just how much I am _not _a eunuch."

"Oh, boy."

"Speak now, Cordelia, if you want to wait. Because once I kiss you, the word no will not stop me from taking you, possessing you, and keeping you by my side. Mine.." Angel growled. He then lowered his head, till there was just a whisper between his lips and her own. "All... mine."

Okay, this was going fast. Jump into bed without a first date at least? The only guy she ever been with turned out to be some scum who got innocent young women pregnant with another demon's sperm. So, that leaves it down to this. Agree to his terms and have the best sex ever, or wait and date him, despite that she knows him inside and out...

"Angel, before I say kiss me, I want you to know that there will be no changing _your _mind and running back to Ms. Likes-To-Fight. Because if you do, I'll make sure that you'll never use _it _again."

Angel leaned his head back up as the most beautiful smile lit up his face. His eyes were shining with all of his love and passion. "I can live with that."

"Okay, then. Kiss me-Mmmph!"

Angel's lips met hers, sending an instant charge of electricity through out her body. Every part of her was alive and on fire as she matched his fervor with her own. Lips clashed, tongues dueled for supremacy. And of course the air seemed to have reached a boiling point with the heat and friction between them. Both groaned and moaned their need as their kiss became their own. No spirits locked in time inspired any lust, no trying to get rid of the visions. It was them, just them. Angel and Cordelia. And it felt great! Magnificent. Marvelous. Absolutly... right.

Angel managed to pull himself away as she ran out of oxygen, both panting with need and breathlessness. He couldn't drag his eyes away from her lips, which were now swollen from the kisses that they shared. He surprised himself when he did look away from those plump lips, studying her face. Her eyes were closed, heavy with desire. Who needed fantasies when the real thing was so much better?

"Cordelia?"

"Huh?" was all she could managed, eyes finally opening to see his rakish grin.

"Want to find out what Moira means?" Angel asked with a thrust of his hips, his voice holding a lilt of his old, Irish, brogue.

**A**

A beautiful woman in her thirties entered the hotel, looking defeated and frightened. The act easily slipped off after getting no answer from the seemingly empty hotel. Her mission was simple, after all. Get inside, take pictures of those who worked for the vampire with her hidden camera. Then she gets to know who was the threats and who was just the brains. Getting what she needs, she would give them their mission which would lead them to the Pier, then leave. See? Simple. But now, how can Aubrey complete it if nobody was there?

She waited, knowing that there really was no place to go for the vampire who took residence there. But neither was she going to go looking for him. That would be stupid and suspicious.

After waiting for five minutes, then hearing nosies coming from upstairs, Aubrey decided that later would be a better time. But before she left, she needed to get something out of this trip. Entering the office, she found the desk covered with books, scrolls, and papers. After managing to carefully look without disturbing too much, she managed to something of interest. Startling even. She placed her hand over the large pendent on her necklace. Inside was hidden the tiny micro cam. Finding a suitable angel, she took some pictures. When done, she touched the notepad. Written on it was some languages. Below was apparently what was translated. It caused her blood to run cold.

'The father - will kill - the son."

Aubrey looked at the crib near the desk, and shivered. She quickly left the hotel, promising herself that she would be back in a hour or so to finish her job. Until then, she would kill some time by going back to her empty house, laying in her dead son's bed. Then, back to this evil place where the humans worked for one of the worst monsters in history.

**A/N: **_My first one shot! I liked it, and of course you fans are mad for the cliff hanger. Don't worry. It's being written. Be looking for a one shot named '**Treacherous Prophecies**'. And for reference, I know the events were like two day after Groo and Cordy left for the Com-shuck fest. I needed to speed up that part to the night after Angel tried to be noble so it would fit with what I had in mind. Now, would you mind reviewing? Your critiquing would be much appreciated.?_


End file.
